Randall Flagg
The most recurring and without a doubt, the most important villain of the entire Stephen King mythos, Randall Flagg is following King's own words, the best villain he created, whom he had in mind since he began writing. Randall Flagg goes by many aliases including Walter O'Dim, and Marten Broadcloak, but his real name is Walter Padick. Randall Flagg is a demonic being that has appeared in multiple works, always as a powerful and charismatic embodiment of Evil. It was also implied that many of other Stephen King villains such as the unholy demon He Who Walks Behind the Rows in Children of Corn, or the deal-making fiend Leland Gaunt in Needful Things were a representation of avatars of some sort of Flagg, who shares similarities with the biblical demon Legion. Flagg was first introduced in The Stand, where he represented the concept of evil and stood in opposition to Mother Abagail, who represented good: the two fought for control over the survivors of a world plagued by disease. Flagg's main purpose seems to be the bring about the end of civilizations by spreading destruction and sowing conflict and he has many supernatural powers by which to achieve his goals: such as necromancy, prophecy and the ability to look into the predatory nature of man and beast. Appearances in other media Randall Flagg appears as the the main antagonist of the 1994 TV miniseries The Stand based on a Stephen King novel of the same name while his enemy Mother Abagail also appeared. He was portrayed by Jamey Sheridan. Randall Flagg who also can take form of a raven, was present when the Captain Trips flu, a deadly virus began and swept across the United States and soon the entire Earth in a matter of weeks, eliminating 99.4% of the planet's human populace. Gallery L'Homme en Noir.png|Randall Flagg as the Man in Black in The Dark Tower series. Mr. Randall Flagg.jpg|Randall Flagg in the TV miniseries The Stand. Flagg.jpg Mister Randall Flagg.jpg Trivia *Randall Flagg is regarded as Stephen King's most popular villain. *It is implied that He Who Walks Behind the Rows might be another demonic form of Flagg. *Randall Flagg's own name is an alias of one of the Outer Gods known as Nyarlathotep from the works of author H.P. Lovecraft (from whom Stephen King takes heavy inspiration from). *It is also implied that another Stephen King villain Leland Gaunt is another name for Flagg. Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Forms Category:Supernatural Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Anti-Christs Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Cult Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Warlocks Category:Illusionists Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Warmonger Category:Torturer Category:Hatemongers Category:Rapists Category:Trickster Category:Enforcer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Humanoid Category:Dream Master Category:Evil Genius Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Arsonists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Poisoner Category:Incriminators Category:Traitor Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Family Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Damned Souls Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anarchist Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Communists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Ruler Category:Oppressors Category:Egomaniacs